


Summary\Background

by Psychodelikas



Series: The Alphabet of Dreams [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: I hope, I'm Bad At Summaries, This Is STUPID, This is just the beginning!, but also kinda fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodelikas/pseuds/Psychodelikas





	Summary\Background

I discovered Labyrinth only a short while ago (shame on me, yes, I agree) but I was instantly hooked. Naturally, it didn't take long until my questionable imagination got the better of me and I started wondering: what if?

That "what if?" created a scenario in which Jareth had been married prior to meeting Sarah and had even had a kid whom I named Jared. Shut up. However, I couldn't let things be perfect so during the last of the Goblin Wars, the Queen of the Goblins sacrificed her life for that of her son's, leaving both the king and the prince in not such a good place. Fast forward a few good, long years and a special girl wishes that the goblins would come and take away her baby brother, and the rest is history.

But not for the prince.

Sarah's coming to the Goblin Kingdom wasn't really what Jared needed and the king was quite aware of this. As such, he put forth a certain business opportunity which Jared rejected at first. Fast forward a few shorter years and the young Goblin Prince wanted to know more. After some convincing and many bottles of wine, Jared agreed and the business began.

And here is where my story begins, with a young and very special woman who would find out the meaning of the phrase "mind fuck" as well as many other things, some of which she never even knew were possible...while others, she wished she'd never even heard of.


End file.
